My Inner Strength
by iiJia
Summary: When a secret attack of the void is about to take flight , will the individuals inner strength be realised? Will these individuals , coming from the League , be able to stop Malzahar from summoning the terrors of the Void? Rated T to be safe.
1. Realisation

Note : I do not own any of the characters listed in the story , nor do I own the game , property of Riot Games.

Side Note : Do give constructive critism on how I can improve this story (Grammar , Spelling , Plot) , this is my first fanfic thus not really of good quality / standard. If you want to leave a suggestion / possible rooms for improvement , either leave a review here , or PM me!

Edits.

_**16 November 2012**_ - Extended fight scene by a little, edited some grammar/typo errors and made the format neater.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Realisation

Ahri, the nine-tailed fox, rolled out of her bed , bathing in the sunlight that washed over her room.

"I wonder where Master Yi is…" Ahri wondered for a moment, before stumbling out of her room to search for Master Yi.

After a few minutes of wandering around the League, Ahri managed to find Master Yi meditating in the Ionian Gardens of the League, a place that the Ionian champions usually went for peace. The usually calm Master Yi seemed a little unusual today , his facial expression showed anxiety , his furrowed brows expressing his concern for a certain unknown matter. Noticing this, Ahri took the initiative to strike a conversation between the two.

"Good morning, Master Yi." Ahri greeted Master Yi with a bow, a sign of respect towards the elder.

"Good morning, Ahri, is there something I can help you with?" Master Yi replied in an emotionless tone.

"Is anything the matter?" Out of concern, Ahri questioned Master Yi.

"Aren't you aware of the current situation?" Master Yi stared at Ahri, feeling a little disgusted at her obliviousness to the serious matter that threatens the peace and balance of Valoran.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Master Yi." Ahri turned to look at Master Yi, eyes holding a glint of curiosity, head tilted slightly to the right to express her confusion, eyebrows narrowing.

"Now, sit down and we'll talk over some tea." Master Yi invited Ahri to take a seat at one of the meditation mats laid out and arranged neatly on the grass floor.

While pouring tea for both of them, Master Yi explained the current issue that was going on within the League.

* * *

It has been suspected that a gate acting as a passage between Valoran and the Void was opened in Valoran, as reports have stated that creatures with sharp fangs and purplish eyes were spotted residing in the forest north of Freljord, with no idea where they came from. Very few known species in Valoran had purplish eyes, seeing a creature with purple eyes was a rare sight, and the population of species with purple eyes was not extinct from Valoran, was even fewer. The sudden sightings of such unknown and dangerous creatures have instilled a sense of fear within the League and in other city-states , not only Freljord. Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere, along with Nunu, Anivia and Sejuani, have been excused from the League to return to their homeland to defend it and keep a lookout for such creatures , reporting to the league daily.

From the daily reports, it has been shown that these creatures were highly intelligent as they only went out to hunt during the night to prevent themselves from giving away their identity, thus, exploration troops were dispatched at midnight to roam the forest to gather more information of these unknown creatures whose purpose and identity were still unknown, but none returned alive. Information gathering efforts have been stopped after the mysterious disappearance of two groups of explorers have gone missing over a period of two weeks , presumed to be dead.

* * *

"Bzzt Bzzt , Bzzzzt." The rusty grinding of the clockworks echoed across the garden.

Almost Immediate, Ahri raised her furry ears to listen to the sound clearly.

"It is coming from nearby, I can sense it." Master Yi silently muttered to himself.

In one swift motion, Master Yi swung his sword backwards , producing a metallic "Thwack!" sound that resonated through the Lotus Garden. Turning backwards , Ahri instinctively fired her spirit orb towards the direction of the metallic creak , carving a wound in the machine's delicate metal legs as it advanced , while slicing both the creature's fragile metallic hands as it returned. Despite the damage done to the machine, its body parts slowly merged together with the body, re-forming the machine into the shape of a voidling. The reformed metal voidling charged towards the duo, hurling globs of green acid towards them. Both Ionian champions were agile enough to avoid the shots of acid targeted at them while charging towards the voidling. Within seconds, five tiny orbs engulfed in blue flames formed around Ahri, sending themselves into the head of the voidling, causing flames to consume its metallic body. Master Yi swiftly went into alpha-mode, allowing him to move at an extreme speed as he skillfully and gracefully sliced the burning body into half, causing it to burst into a mass of burnt clockworks that were scattered all over the place.

"We have to report to the League about this!" Master Yi sped off towards the exit , grabbing Ahri's hand and rushing towards the doors of the Head Summoner's office.

"What are those kogmaw-like things?" Ahri asked herself , before entering the grand and luxurious-looking office.

* * *

"Bzzt , Bzzt" The heap of disfigured clockworks that were left unattended, slowly merged together through an unknown form of magic, re-creating an identical clone of itself. The machine had been revived by none other than the Void mage in a purple hood , Malzahar , the Prophet of the Void.

"The fun has just started , soon , Valoran will be completely under my control!" Malzahar maniacally laughed as he infused the creature with a purple void orb that empowered the creature , increasing its size by a few times.

"It begins , now!"

* * *

Ending Note For Chapter 1 : Im really sorry for the abrupt ending there , I'll try my best to edit certain areas if there are errors , I would really appreciate and welcome all constructive critism and positive comments and if there is any suggestions or room for improvement that I can make , either leave a review or PM me !


	2. Illusions

Note : I do not own any of the characters listed in the story , nor do I own the game , property of Riot Games.

Side Note : Do give constructive critism on how I can improve this story (Grammar , Spelling , Plot) , this is my first fanfic thus not really of good quality / standard. If you want to leave a suggestion / possible rooms for improvement , either leave a review here , or PM me!

Side Note 2 : Finally found time to revise and improvise on the draft I had for Chapter 2 , Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 : Illusion

"What?" The Head Summoner exclaimed as he stood up from his seat.

"Although this may sound outrageous , but this is the fact , you simply have to accept it."Master Yi calmly replied without any trace of worry in his tone.

With no choice , the Head Summoner resumed questioning with a calm look on his face , although reluctant to do so. Seeing that the Head Summoner had calmed down , Master Yi decided to start explaining the situation they encountered just a few minutes ago while discussing about the recent issues of Valoran at the Ionian Gardens of the League.

"What were the features of these creatures?" The Head Summoner asked with a curious look on his face.

"Medium in size , about half the size of KogMaw , has abilities that are quite similar to those of KogMaw and ChoGath, but not as strong and dangerous. The creature is also purplish and black in colour and is most probably created by clockworks sticking together with a slimy substance and brought to life by some kind of black magic. As the creature moves , it also emits a kind of sound that is quite similar to a malfunctioning or rusty machine that hasn't been used for a long time." Ahri gave a long and vivid imagery and description of the mechanical creature that had attacked the two of them.

"Knock Knock." Someone from outside knocked on the doors that seemed to be made out of gold.

"Enter!" The Head Summoner spoke in a loud voice that resonated through the room.

As the door opened , a thin female figure came into sight. The figure belonged to none other than Ashe , The Frost Archer , also known as "Queen of Frejlord" or "wife of Tryndamere" outside the League. The Frost Archer was in a casual attire , a sleeveless white shirt and a white skirt to match snow-coloured shirt , slung over her back was her usual and favourite choice of weapon , her crystal bow. However , Ahri noticed that there was something amiss with her attire , a dagger attached to a belt that secured her white skirt? A dagger as an alternative weapon was not suspicious , but , something that caught Ahri's attention was the faint purplish glow that the dagger emitted , it seemed to have a slight tint of purple colouring it , which was quickly concealed by her mostly white attire which stood out more.

"What business do you have with the League?" The Head Summoner spoke in an authoritative tone.

"I am here to submit the daily reports of the condition regarding the creatures spotted in Frejlord" Ashe said in an impassive tone.

The Head Summoner extended his hand to receive the file , but just as Ashe was about to walk forward to hand over the report , Ahri deliberately shot out one of her legs , successfully tripping Ashe with her sandals. As if on cue , Master Yi swung into action , going into alpha mode , a skill that was passed to him when he learned the Wuju Style , knocking Ashe unconscious. The Head Summoner looked in shock at the scene happening in front of him , dazed with confusion.

"What is going on?" The Head Summoner asked.

"Ashe is under some kind of hypnotic magic or some sort , the dagger in her belt seems suspicious , we suspect that she wanted to assassinate you." Ahri explained the situation to the Head Summoner.

Hearing this , the Head Summoner shook his head in disbelief as he allowed a sigh of worry to escape his lips. The whole issue about the suspicion about the void was getting out of hand , the sightings of the creatures in Frejlord , and then the presence of such creatures within the League , and now champions getting hypnotized by most probably the Void magic?

"Something has to be done." Commented Master Yi.

Agreeing with Master Yi , the Head Summoner instructed both of them to send Ashe to the clinic that was situated at the north of the League , to be examined by the expert healer that hails from Ionia , Soraka , while he send a group of his most trusted summoners to investigate the issue within the League.

* * *

"Why do you think this is happening?" Ahri questioned Master Yi while carrying Ashe with both her hands.

"Greed for power , the hunger for greater knowledge and power in humans will lead to such heavy consequences , what they see is great rewards , but in the end ,they are all illusions that mislead humans." Master Yi replied , deep in thought while trying to figure out possibilities to how Ashe was hypnotized.

"Why is all these happening at such a time?" Ahri questioned herself as she trudged towards the north side of the League , with Ashe in her arms.

* * *

"It seems like they have fell for the trap , soon , just wait , this whole world will be under the complete control of the Void one day!" Malzahar exclaimed with pride and hunger for power in his voice, while sharing a maniac laugh with his accomplice.

"Everything is just an illusion , the safety of this world guaranteed by the League? They're just illusions! All illusions!" LeBlanc cackled like a witch as the words came off her mouth fluently with a cruel expression and tone , as if she have been rehearsing these lines for years.

"One day , everyone will snap out of their stubborn illusions! Nowhere in Valoran will ever be safe!"

* * *

Ending Note for Chapter 2 : Hope you've enjoyed Chapter 2 , with the new presence of Ashe and her mysterious behavior (it will be explained in the later chapters) , I'll try to update as often as possible. If you feel that there is anything I can improve on or any mistakes that needs correction , do leave a review / PM me!


	3. Chapter 3 Improved : A Recount

Note : I do not own any of the characters listed in the story , nor do I own the game League of Legends , they belong to Riot Games.

Side Note : Yay! I am finally done with my exams and Im back into actively updating this fanfic~! This fanfic is a improved version and improved plot of the original chapter 3 . Really sorry if the quality of this fic is really horrible :X , if you feel that there is anything I can improve on or any mistakes that needs correction , do leave a review / PM me!

Enjoy~!

* * *

"Where am I?" Ashe took a glimpse at her surroundings; she was in a hospital, lying on a bed with Soraka sitting beside her looking worried. What was worse, she felt giddy.

"Oh, you've finally awaken, how are you feeling?" Soraka asked in a caring and soft tone.

"Horrible, I don't remember a single thing, how did I end up here?" Ashe said in a grim tone , "Mind explaining what happened?" Ashe added.

At that moment, the glass doors of the room swung open as two familiar Ionian champions walked inside the room , it was Ahri and Master Yi ,along with the well-known Frejlord barbarian champion, Tryndamere. Upon seeing her husband visit her , Ashe's face lit up as she greeted the trio.

"Good morning Ashe! We hope you're feeling better today, we have some important questions to ask you!" Ahri greeted Ashe enthusiastically, a wide smile etched on her face.

"I do feel better, however, it still feels as if my head is spinning." Ashe replied in a less enthusiastic tone as compared to Ahri's cheerful voice, "But I'm sure it won't hurt to answer a few questions," Ashe added, causing a relief expression to appear on Master Yi's face.

"Well, since you agreed to answering a few important questions we have, may we begin?" Master Yi asked for Ashe's permission to begin the questioning, gaining a nod of agreement from Ashe.

"So, do you remember anything that has happened a few days ago?" Ahri questioned.

Ashe nodded her head, recounting the incident that happened to her and her fellow frejlordian champions, Anivia and Sejuani.

* * *

"Queen Ashe! The void creatures have been spotted near Mount Frost!" Anivia, wearing a blue crystal robe, flapped her glorious wings as she alerted her royal queen of the detected presence of those purple metallic creatures.

"No more time should be wasted, Queen Ashe, those disgusting creatures are advancing towards the sacred cavern where the ice pendant is held in! What if the void managed to-" Anivia worriedly urged her queen to take immediate action about the current situation until she was interrupted.

"We must go now. We must not allow these void creatures with evil intentions steal our sacred property!" Ashe spoke as she held her crystal bow in her hand. The journey to the Frejlord Mountains began.

Alongside Anivia and Ashe, Sejuani decided that she would do her part in defending Frejlord by joining them on this journey to stop the void creatures from advancing towards the icy caves. The sacred weapons that had been passed down from generations to generations were residing in there, waiting for a worthy fighter to unleash its full potential.

As the Frejlordian Trio advanced closer to the cave, they were greeted by heavy tremors that rocked the fragile surface before them, at first glance, the trio assumed the cause of such tremors were because of natural happenings , however, upon closer inspection, the trio stumbled across a lake that seemed so unfamiliar to them. They realized that the greenish-color lake they came across was Lake Crystalia. The crystallized aqua-colored water that once filled the lake was now replaced by a greenish and thick substance that seemed like acid mixed with slime, causing fragments of ice shards that formed around the lake to melt and evaporate into the air. The once beautiful place had turned into a disgusting looking swamp where a hypnotized Baron Nashor stood, acid dripping out of its gigantic mouth.

"Welcome to my new lair! Good afternoon, ladies." A demonic voice came out of nowhere.

Alerted, the trio turned around to look at their surroundings, failing to notice a glimpse of Malzahar's shadow that sneaked up behind them. Smirking, Malzahar formed a orb made out of ice energy that he received from the ice pendant that the void demons found. Without hesitation, Malzahar hurled the energy orb towards Anivia's direction, freezing her in place. Right after Anivia, Sejuani was met with the same fate, sealed in a pillar of ice. The only one remaining conscious was Ashe, hands clutching onto her crystal bow tightly, her only source of hope. Arming her bow with a magic-infused arrow, she focused onto Malzahar, agile hands pulling the string back as she shot the arrow. Malzahar, quick to react, swiftly formed a sword made out of pure void energy, easily deflecting the arrow that stood in its way. Not wanting to waste anymore time toying with the League champion, Malzahar morphed the sword in his hands into a bow, swiftly firing a arrow aimed at Ashe's heart. The arrow moved at a speed that could rival the light's as it pierced through her heart, draining all her hope and filling the void in her heart with despair. Knowing that Ashe was now under his control, Malzahar let out a hysterical laugh as he assigned his new victim her first task, assassinate the Head Summoner.

* * *

"That is all I can remember." Ashe ended her recount as she let out a sigh before continuing, "Have you found Anivia and Sejuani yet?"

"Unfortunately… No. We have yet to be able to locate where these two champions are, the place they are in has runes that prevent the Summoner's magic from tracking them down. We are unable to send out expedition troops to search for these two champions, but we will update you as soon as there is progress in our search." Master Yi informed a disappointed-looking Ashe.

"Is there anything else you would need to clarify?" Ahri asked in a concerned tone.

Shaking her head, Ashe thanked her visitors for visiting and updating her on the latest happenings, telling them she needed her rest. Nodding to show that they understood, her visitors walked out of the room, leaving her alone in the bed.

"I hope they are alright…" Ashe sighed as she whispered to herself before drifting into her sleep.

* * *

Ending note for chapter 3 : Hope you have enjoyed! This chapter is related to the storyline and some parts of the story are out of "League Of Legend" such as the places that Ashe and the others visited like the lake / mountain or the ice pendant. The ice pendant and other items will be one of the reaons the void invaded Valoran. Do leave a review and suggest a "pairing" or "champion" or maybe an "OC" that you would want to see in this fanfiction!


	4. Chapter 4

Note : I do not own any of the characters listed in the story , nor do I own the game League of Legends , they belong to Riot Games.

A/N : Updates might take a little longer as I can't really think of what to write, I sincerely apologize to the readers for the extremely long hiatus! , I will try my best to find inspirations to write this fanfiction. I apologise if the standard of this chapter is not as good/satisfying as the previous 3. As usual, if you feel that there is anything I can improve on or any mistakes that needs correction , do leave a review / PM me! You can also leave a review if you want to suggest a certain champion / pairing / OC to be added into this fanfiction!

* * *

Chapter 4 : The Discussion

After what happened to the Frejlordian trio which resulted in both Sejuani and Anivia getting kidnapped, all league matches were ceased temporarily until the problem is solved. During this period of time, most of the champions returned to their hometown to defend it and keep a lookout for any sightings of the Void creatures while the remaining champions, devised a plan to save Sejuani and Anivia. The remaining champions that volunteered to save Sejuani and Anivia were Ahri, Annie, Ashe, Fizz, Janna, Master Yi, Miss Fortune, Morgana, Nautilus, Rammus, Riven, Taric.

"Do you know where Anivia and Sejuani might be held captive at?" Taric, questioned everyone who was gathered together at an empty table in the cafeteria.

"They could be hidden inside the caves of Mount Frost." Ashe commented, deep in thought.

"They could also be sent to the Void!" Annie added, hugging her teddy bear close to her chest.

"Yeah." Rammus casually remarked.

"For now, we can only assume that Anivia and Sejuani are held captive near the Frejlord Mountains, there is also a slight possibility that they could have been transported to the Void." Taric concluded, "In five days time, we will head out to Frejlord and gather evidence." He added. The rest just gave a nod of approval at his proposal.

Just as everyone was dismissed to their respective rooms, Morgana questioned everyone.

"Did anyone see Syndra recently? I don't recall seeing her the past few days." Morgana asked.

"I don't recall seeing her in the League." Riven commented, shrugging.

"Me neither." Janna added.

"I guess she just went back to her stronghold in Ionia?" Morgana guessed, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Yeah." Rammus replied.

With that, everyone headed back to their rooms.

* * *

An orb of energy formed on Syndra's hand as she hurled it towards the hooded figure that levitated a distance from her. She was fighting against the hooded figure, the mastermind behind the capture of Anivia and Sejuani, in one of the caves in Mount Frost.

"You think you can easily be rid of me with those weak orbs of yours?" The hooded figure, who was none other than the Prophet of the Void, Malzahar, taunted the infuriated Syndra.

Angered further, Syndra emitted waves of energy that travelled swiftly towards Malzahar, who immediately disappeared in a flash and appeared behind the furious Ionian mage, summoning a blizzard from behind, about to unleash it on her. Syndra, quick to react, spun around and formed a barrier around herself, resisting against the harsh and cold wind that was blowing against her. Soon enough, the barrier protecting her started to collapse, the unforgiving blizzard exhausting the little defense the barrier provided. In a desperate last attempt to stop Malzahar, Syndra formed a bond with the two orbs around her, each connected to a hand, dragging it and hitting whatever she could, but all she could hit was the cold air surrounding them. Malzahar stood there, a sly smirk etched on his face, watching in delight as his victim's hands and legs slowly started to freeze from the ongoing blizzard.

"You lose." He remarked in a harsh and cruel tone as his purple glowing eyes glared into his victim's weary eyes, hypnotizing her and taking over her mind, changing her attire in the process. The purple transparent jewel on her headgear was replaced by a black and murky jewel that emitted a blackish glow, her bright purple eyes were now replaced with menacing black eyes that stared emotionlessly into the sky. The armor she often equipped during League matches was now a long flowing black dress and the cape she adorned was now replaced with a pair of black shadow-like wings.

"Defend this place. Don't let anyone get past this place." Malzahar commanded the hypnotized Syndra.

Without any objections, Syndra nodded her head and floated into the specific cave that Anivia and Sejuani were held hostages in, ready to defend it from any intruders.

Knowing that his hostages were supervised, Malzahar teleported out of the cave into his next location, Ionia, careful not to leave any traces behind.

"It is time for the destruction of this world!" Malzahar let out a sadistic laugh as he exclaimed maniacally.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Taric questioned everyone.

"Yeap." Everyone replied in unison, voice full of enthusiasm.

The five days passed very quickly with everyone doing their final preparations for this journey, their main purpose – to save Anivia and Sejuani from the hands of Malzahar. Everyone was gathered at the teleportation chambers in the League, orderly stepping onto the platform which was created to instantly teleport them to Frejlord.

"We're going to save you, Anivia and Sejuani." Everyone exclaimed with hope in their voices as they were teleported to Frejlord.

* * *

Ending Note for chapter 4 : Hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I promise that I'll update this fic more often. As usual , if you have a pairing/OC/Champion you would like to see in this fanfic, do leave a comment/PM me! I apologise to all the Ahri and Master Yi fan for not featuring Ahri and Master Yi in this chapter!


End file.
